


Есть что терять

by Kaellig



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2014, Season 2 spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джанин думает о них с Зоуи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Есть что терять

— Мы должны что-нибудь сделать, мы должны доказать! — повторяет Лукас то шёпотом, то срываясь на крик, словно в горячечном бреду.

У него безумный, больной взгляд и заплаканные красные глаза, он мечется по комнате, хватает Джанин за руки, зажимает рот кулаком, чтобы не плакать, и ей безумно его жалко — и его самого, и его нелепую, мальчишескую любовь к Зоуи, и загубленную карьеру, о которой Лукас перестал думать в тот момент, как Зоуи попросила его о помощи.

Но Джанин молчит и кусает губы. Она не может ничего сделать. Не потому, что не хочет, а потому, что ей есть что терять.

— Господи, Джанин, он же убил её, — скулит Лукас, размазывая сопли. 

Джанин быстро обнимает его, прижав на мгновение к груди, и уходит.

Наверное, Лукас думает, что ей было плевать на Зоуи. В конце концов, они же ненавидели друг друга, когда работали вместе в «Вашингтон Геральд», разве нет?

Наверное, Джанин было бы сейчас намного проще, если бы так всё и оставалось. 

Она садится в машину и пытается завести её, но пальцы дрожат, и ключ никак не попадает в замок зажигания. Джанин раздражённо швыряет его на соседнее сидение. К горлу подступает ком, но она делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, успокаивая себя. Она не Лукас, она не имеет права на горе, отчаяние и слёзы. Никто никогда не узнает, что значила для неё Зоуи, и это, возможно, поможет Джанин уцелеть.

Вот только она сама знает. И вряд ли сможет так просто забыть.

*

Это не было ни любовью, ни даже влюблённостью. Никаких пылких страстей. Просто было что-то такое в хрупкой угловатой фигуре Зоуи, её вечно обкусанных ногтях и тонких губах, которые она так редко красила, что хотелось протянуть руку и прикоснуться, обнять, погладить по вставшей дыбом шёрстке. Она бросала по сторонам быстрые настороженные взгляды, она была остра на язык, и каждое её слово больно царапало по уязвимым местам, но она была искренней, умной и потрясающе талантливой девочкой, и Джанин, едва разглядев это в ней, уже не могла испытывать злость или раздражение. Щемящая нежность затапливала сердце, и однажды Джанин просто не успела себя остановить, когда рука сама потянулась, чтобы прикоснуться. Зоуи замерла, словно застигнутая врасплох птица, и Джанин ожидала, что та вырвется, забьётся в её руках. 

Вместо этого Зоуи потянулась и поцеловала её в губы, неуверенно, в болезненной тяге к чужому теплу, и Джанин не оставалось ничего иного, как обнять её и ответить на поцелуй.

В постели Зоуи неуверенной не была. Она всегда быстро привыкала ко всем переменам в своей жизни, как уличная кошка, готовая в любой момент и к пинку под рёбра, и к угощению с барского стола. Она выгибалась, доверчиво подставляясь ласкам Джанин, непривычно открытая и мягкая, какой никогда не бывала с ней раньше; в следующий миг Зоуи уже нависала над ней сама, жадно целуя в беззащитную шею, проскальзывала ладонью между их разгорячённых тел и движениями пальцев — то томительно медленными, изучающими, осторожными; то резкими, сильными и быстрыми — заставляла Джанин стонать и вскрикивать, сминая под собой простыни и подаваясь навстречу.

* 

Джанин шмыгает носом, поправляет волосы и заводит машину.


End file.
